


【港九】Nobody Knows

by Lin2XY_Dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin2XY_Dream/pseuds/Lin2XY_Dream
Summary: 嗨。经过火车站地下通道时的灵感，然后就心血来潮的写了。看文愉快。





	【港九】Nobody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨。  
> 经过火车站地下通道时的灵感，然后就心血来潮的写了。  
> 看文愉快。

“你怎么来了。”黄旭熙从电梯门里出来，看见金廷祐穿着单薄的T恤衫，踩着一双拖鞋靠在前台边与员工闲聊。  
“来接你下班～”他眨了眨眼向他走去，尾调上扬，说不出的调皮。  
“辛苦了，我们先走了。”黄旭熙和前台员工搭了两句话就带着金廷祐匆匆离开了公司。  
凌晨两点的街道弥漫着丝丝凉意，两个人并肩走着，柔和的灯光照在他们身上，竟给人以温暖的感觉。  
一起走进火车站旁的地下过街通道，车站正在修缮，通道里并没有喧闹的声音与不息的人流。

“哥哥。”

“在这里做吧。”  
“在这里做吗？”  
于是金廷祐靠在满是涂鸦与鞋印的水泥墙上与黄旭熙拥吻。通道内的灯光忽明忽暗，光线被两人挡住，在墙上呈现出一个交叠的轮廓。  
一吻过后，金廷祐手臂搭在他肩膀上不断的喘息，黄旭熙后退一步，握住他的腰肢轻缓地抚摸着，动作缠绵又缱绻。  
金廷祐待自己呼吸平稳下来，抓住黄旭熙的领带重新拉近他们之间的距离，眼睛随着另一只手的动作一路向下，鼻息扑在黄旭熙身上，引起他下腹的又一阵燥热。  
“哥哥，我有点急，抱歉。”黄旭熙边说边急匆匆地解着他的裤带，看着面前人的毛躁样子金廷祐忍不住笑出了声。  
“行了。”  
“我自己来。”  
黄旭熙听了这句话吓得动作都停住了，只能瞪着眼睛呆呆地看着金廷祐脱下裤子，乖乖地舔湿自己的手指伸到后面扩张，逐渐变得湿润的后穴伴随着手指的抽插发出淫靡的水声。金廷祐一边熟练地发出他最喜欢的呻吟声，另一边还用纯良无害的眼神望着他，更是火上浇油。  
黄旭熙觉得再忍下去那就是对自己的惩罚了。  
双手用力让金廷祐转过身，说了声“抱歉”便对准他的后穴插了进去。毕竟没有进行充分的扩张，突如其来的疼痛感让金廷祐喊叫出声。“啊！你...你等下...我...嗯...”黄旭熙知道他并不好受，甚至可以说是很痛苦，所以不再进行下一步动作，而是在金廷祐耳后轻柔地舔吻，让他自己逐渐放松下来。“旭熙...可以了...”黄旭熙开始抽动起来，被紧紧包裹的感觉让他控制不住的想要加快速度，“旭熙...慢点...”“哥哥我太舒服了，慢不下来怎么办。”“嗯啊...”话是这么说，但金廷祐自己也是喜欢的，痛感消退，快感自然取而代之，身前的红樱还随着动作不断地在斑驳的墙上磨擦，颤抖着挺立起来，使他更沉浸在欲望中无法自拔。“哥哥自己其实也是很舒服的吧，只是不想说出口而已。”黄旭熙观察着身下人的表情，看到金廷祐脸腾地红起来便知道自己猜对了，嗤嗤的笑起来，还更加用力的去抽插，想让他更舒服一点。“不要了...我...嗯...受不了呜....”“哥哥的乳头什么时候挺起来的？”黄旭熙没有理睬金廷祐的话语，反而将注意力放在了他胸前的两点上。在黄旭熙触碰到那里的时候，金廷祐忍受不了再次席卷来的快感，射在了面前的墙上。  
“哥哥怎么不等我呢？”黄旭熙贴在金廷祐耳边说道。“嗯呜...不行了...旭熙...停下吧...”“不可以停下哦哥哥，旭熙还没有舒服呢。”他听着哥哥的声音染上哭腔，看着哥哥的表情变得难控，感到满意极了，甚至觉得自己也接近临界点。“哥哥我可以射到你身体里吗？”“别...旭熙...别这样...”“那怎么行，只有射到身体里哥哥才可以给我生宝宝啊。”“嗯...生...生不了宝宝...嗯啊...”“我说可以就可以的。”“好...好...生宝宝...呜啊...”金廷祐自知拗不过他，只好连声答应下来，在他第二次射精后穴不断收缩的时候，黄旭熙也终于释放在他身体里。  
“哥哥我好爱你。”  
黄旭熙抱起浑身瘫软沉睡过去的金廷祐吻了吻，走上了回家的路。  
又有谁会知道这一切呢？


End file.
